Jewlery
by Dhampirhottie667
Summary: What happened to all of the Jewlery Buffy has gotten over the years? And whos Jewlery is more important to her? One shot Spuffy


Just a one shot future fic

What happened to the bracelet Xander gave Buffy, the ring Angel gave her, and the ring Spike gave Buffy in something blue?

Buffy and Dawn were packing up there apartment, they had finally bought a house, and Buffy decided to go through all of her jewelry. Her box was full of things from trinkets to expensive diamond rings.

The first things she spotted were the necklace and ring Angel had given her. She remember when Angel had given her the ring

"_Um here," Angel said handing her the open box, "It a ring if it either means friendship or love, if you put it on this way it means your taken." He slipped the ring onto her tiny finger._

She placed those into the box the cross came out of and she put the box into a jack Daniels box.

The next thing she found was the bracelet Xander gave her she remembered that day too,

"_Buffy, Buffy." Willow called walking up to her, "good luck." _

_Xander handed her a braclet that said __yours always,__ "They all said that." Xander explained seeing the look on her face, she put it on none the less._

The last thing she found was the ring Spike had given her when they were under the will-be-done spell. She would never forget that day.

"_Buffy will you marry me?" Spike was now untied kneeling on the ground Buffy was sitting in the chair he was previously tied up in._

"_Oh Spike I don't know what to say." Buffy said putting her hand to her mouth._

"_Say yes and make me the happiest man on earth."_

"_Yes, yes of coarse I will marry you." Spike slid the ring onto Buffy's finger._

Buffy now had a tear rolling down her cheek. She flipped the ring over inspecting it there was something engraved into it on the other side.

"My baby William, luv mum." Buffy was shocked this is the ring Spikes mom gave him and he let her keep it. She remembered going to give it back to him.

Buffy opened the bathroom door. Spike was chained in the bathtub, "here Spike I figured you would want this back." She held out the ring.

"No pet you can keep it. Nothing important." She remembered the sadness in his eyes, she put the ring in her pocket and walked out of the bathroom.

"He loved me before I died before he started obsessing over me. It wasn't obsession it was love." Buffy had to know she was going to LA. After a long flight from Rome to LA Buffy didn't want anyone lying to her. How could they possibly think Andrew could keep Spike being back a secret. Buffy marched up to Harmony's desk.

"Harmony where is Angel's office?"

"Do you have an appointment?" Harmony said not looking up from her magazine.

"No but if you don't tell me you'll have an appointment with Mr. Pointy." Buffy said pulling the stake from her pocket.

"Elizabeth make yourself useful and show Buffy where Angel's office is!" A girl with brown hair looked up her bright eyes clearly aggravated, "not my job, my job is to not stake you." She said getting up anyway, "but since that a hard job, I'll do yours for you and let him know your bossing me around again." She stood up, a stake dropped out of her pocket.

"Your Buffy Summers right?" the girl was about Buffy's height but look to be about thirteen.

"Yes do I know you?"

"Nope you know my brother Spike. You're here to see him not Angel aren't you?"

"Yes but I want to see if Angel will deny him being here."

"Then I will stay and watch." She opened a big oak door and ushered Buffy inside, "Angel visitor and Harmony will be a pile of dust if she doesn't stop asking me to do her job."

"Fine then just sit over there."

"Hey Buff, how are you?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Good how about you and Spike, you two doin' okay?"

Angel looked at her, "Buffy Spike's dead?"

"Yes so are you."

"No Spikes dead as in dust dead."

The door opened, "I'm wha-" he stopped in the doorway.

"Hey Elizabeth what did I say about warning me when she's here?"

"I don' know." She shrugged and then danced out of the room. Angel followed after her saying something about talking to Harmony.

"Hey pe- Buffy how are you?" Spike asked cautiously.

"M'fine and you?"

"Good."

"Spike you know that ring you gave me when we were under that spell, the one you said I could keep. Why did you let me keep it if it's a ring your mother gave you?"

"Umm, well I uh. I loved you back then that when it all started so I let you keep the ring and if you didn't throw it away I knew you still cared about me."

"I'm so sorry." She said hugging him tighly. Spike flinched expecting her to punch him. She pulled back slightly and looked at his face, "I love you."

"I love you too Buffy."

"It's not Buffy it's goldilocks." She said kissing him. He took the ring from her pocket and slid it onto her ring finger.


End file.
